This invention is directed to a suspended ceiling construction wherein each beam is made of wood or of simulated wood, and more particularly to the metallic clamp which interconnects the beams.
Many commercial buildings have overhead airconditioning, duct work, pipes and electrical wiring. A suspended ceiling is positioned therebelow to provide a ceiling for personnel space. The suspended ceiling is often in the shape of an inverted T-bar which is hung on wires from the overhead. Drop-in ceiling panels lie on the crossbars of the T. This permits ready removal of the panels to execute repairs to the overhead equipment.
Some older homes have high ceilings, and it is desirable to install a suspended ceiling therein. Other older homes have plaster ceilings which require extensive repair. In such cases, a suspended ceiling is desirable. In such installations, a suspended wood beam ceiling is aesthetically attractive.